Bach Magias
Bach Magias is a former S-Class member of Sanctum Keep and now the Leader of Sanctum Rebirth. He uses ancient Pact- Magic to summon various Weapons and Armors to Fight. He loves to travel around and pick on his student, Rokko. He is eager to make his student a S-Class mage like him. Appearance Bach is an older looking young Man. He has Dark-Blue Hair wich is kept to one Side, mostly left. He always looks very bored except when he teases Rokko. He ussually wears a crystal blue long sleeve Jacket and a Dark- Red jeans. He also has a Belt with many bags wher he holds his Magic- scrolls. Personality Bach has a quiet Character. Because he often looks bored, people think that he is hard to approach, but the People who know him know that he can be very Caring to people. He doesnt like to talk to complete strangers and is quick to leave when something unpleasant for him is brought up in a conservation. He also never goes mad, or was seen mad. History Bach was born in a small, but old village far away(as he often says when asked about it). Ever since birth he had a strong Magic power wich made him a loner as he grew up. After he became an adult he Recieved the "Town-Mark", wich is a Magic rune that sits on his Chest and improves his Magic regeneration. From Then on He worked in The Village as a Magic-Teacher, but began wandering shortly after He has read a Book about Pact- Magic. he joined Sanctum Keep shortly after his travels began because of the loose Behavior and, of course, because of Money. It isn't much known about his travels because Bach doesn't like talking about it. Only known about his travels is that he found Rokko in a far away Mountain-pass an has since then taking care of him. Now that his former Guild is gone He decided to create a new guild and help the People he knows and to continue his travelings. The Name of the new Guild ,Sanctum Rebirth, Is a sign of Honor for his old Guild. Magic and Abilities Pact Magic (パクトマジックPakutomajikku) is an ancient magic that uses Scrolls to summon Magic Weapons which have belonged to Spiritual Beings such like Gods, Spirits or Mhytological Creature. Pact are set up in a circle which is called "the Circle of Elements".<----more coming for this Most Pacts have a Negative effect once they wear of or are released, the only ones without such effects are Godweapons, which are, as by the name implied, only given by a God of an element. Known Pacts: Pact with the FireGod : Weapon: Sword Power:Burns Everything. Negativ: None. Pact with the Fire-Blacksmith : Weapon: Gauntlet Power:Destroys Unorganic Material. Negativ: Weakness after release. Pact with the Dark Hunter : Weapon: Lamp Power:switch senses. Negativ: --------coming------. Pact with the Windhunter : Weapon: Crossbow Power: Hits Target with every shot. Negativ: No Orientation. Pact with the Waterbrewer : Weapon: Barrel Power:Transforms water, which is filled in it, into a strengthening brew Negativ: Pact gets weaker if used too often. Category:Male Category:S-Class Mage Category:Characters